narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Match: Dark Power and Sheer Skill!
Time: Shippuden Indo threw a kunai at the tree. Indo sniffed, "Someone's here. Might as well show yourself." Odayaka Arashi revealed himself, coming from behind an adjacent tree. "You're good, but not perfect." Indo kept throwing kunai and didn’t turn, “That smell. Land of Beasts Shinobi, eh?” Odayaka raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. It's been a while since I've been there. You have a good nose." Indo turned, "Those eyes look ready for battle... am I correct?" "You seem skilled... I'd like to test myself." Odayaka took out a kunai of his own. "Perhaps so. Looks like there is someone who has heard of the Dark Shinobi." Indo took out a scroll, "Summoning Jutsu!" A crow appeared and flew onto Indo's arm, "What do you need, boss?" Indo replied, "Xutoy, wanna watch me fight this guy? This is a perfect time to test my skills with a katana." Xutoy, "Good thinking. I'll be watching from up here."Xutoy flew up to the branch. Indo said, "And Xutoy... please don't fall asleep." Xutoy yawned, "I won't make any promises." Indo unsheathed his katana, "Ready to begin... wait, what's your name?" There was a puff of smoke, and a cobalt colored whip appeared in Odayaka's hands. "I am Odayaka Arashi." The whip struck at Indo's hand of its own accord. "Ow!" said Indo as he drew his hand back. His hand had a long cut on it. Indo jumped back, "Okay then. If that's how it is." Indo's eyes lit up with Sharingan, "Now! Shadow Destro-!" Indo recalled the last time he used Shadow Destroyer Jutsu. He was electricuted by his own chakra. Indo noticed that he dropped his katana when he was whipped. Damn... oh, yeah... that's right Indo's hand gathered purple chakra and shifted it into purple electricity, "Shadow Ball Chidori!" The whip vanishing in another cloud of smoke, Odayaka quickly performed several handsigns. "Lightning Style: Arm of Thunder!" His arm was surrounded in chakra and electricity. Raising it, he blocked the Chidori. "That's some powerful chakra, but I don't think it can get through this. It stops all chakra flow." However, even as he said it, he felt the mmere presence of the chakra stinging his hand slightly. This is... extremely intense chakra. Indo was shocked A jutsu that stops the flow of chakra, eh? Looks like ninjutsu won't be enough... unless.... Indo ran at Odoyaka, grabbing his sword, and letting it slash the ground. He created 6 shadow clones, “Now, Leaf Style: Cresent Moon Dance!” The shadow clones all spun around Odoyaka, in a cresent moon pattern. He was impressed by the combonation. Odayaka saw the change with relief. This is still tough, but I'm glad to be clear of that chakra. I don't know how long I could have held out. He kicked at a clone, and dodged a combination strike from two others, but ended in the path of another, which gave him a pretty gash on his shoulder. Clutching it, he leapt clear. Indo's clones dissapeared, "You're pretty good. You know, from this few seconds, I can tell this is gonna be a good fight. However, I'm just getting warmed up." Indo threw his katana upward, doing handsigns, and caught it. He yelled, "Fire Style: Sizzling Sword!" His hand set the sword a blaze. Xutoy murmured, "Literally." Glancing at the bird, Odayaka readied himself. "Why is that crow here? And is that the Sharingan in its eyes?!" Xutoy glanced up and replied, "Let's just say I wanted something and I had to pay to get it, and leave it at that!" Indo said, "He's here to watch this match. While we battle, Xutoy is evaluating the match...right, Xutoy?" Xutoy yawned and closed his eyes, "Yeah sure, Boss." "Well, then..." And Odayaka, performing hand seals, shot out a brilliant, razor-sharp tongue of flame at Indo. "Fire Style: Scalding Razor!" Before Indo had time to think, he raised his sword, upside down. The tongue screeched againist his sword, then slipped and cut Indo's sleeve. Indo jumped away Now this starting to get interesting...but these cuts to my elbow and hand...it hurts bad... Indo noticed that, once again, he dropped his katana. Seeing Indo frozen, Odayaka responded in kind, wary of a trap. This is getting fun. He grinned, and prepared to defend against an attack. Indo weaved handsigns, "Ice Style: Frostbite Palm!" With this, Indo's hand emitted a cold fog, and got light blue. Indo ran at Odoyaka, preparing to use it on him. "An ice jutsu?!" Odayaka performed several seals, then cried, "Sonic Flame!" From every pore in his body, a small fire blazed. As he yelled, they swelled in size to bloated balls of fire. He ran to meet Indo. As Odoyaka ran at him, Indo jumped down, rolled to his side and grabbed his leg. The flames that were exerted, were extinguished and Odoyaka's leg began to freeze upward. "Well, it seems you are more versatile than I thought. Time to step it up a little. Fire Style: Torchlit World!" Rings of fire appeared around all of Odayaka's fingers. "Let's see how you like this technique. These flames are so bright, your mind subconsciously cancels out everything else. You won't even be able to tell pieces of vision are missing." Indo jumped away, He's right. Those flames are bright. My Sharingan can't even see him...time for an Indo original. Indo jumped up, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Indo launched a fireball at Odoyaka. Xutoy murmured, "Is it getting hot in here?" Odayaka just laughed as the fireball crashed into the ground not three feet away. "That's a good stable jutsu, but I'm pretty skilled with this jutsu. I've thrown your entire depth perception off, by darkening areas directly between us, so the distance appears less to you. And, right now, the distance appears more!" Suddenly, he stopped the jutsu, revealing himself directly in front of Indo's face. He went for his opponent's gut with a full force punch. The punch hit Indo's gut hard. Xutoy thought Indo rose up from the ground, "Good hit. You're quite an excellent Shinobi." "Thank you. But I know you are as well. Come on, turn it up a little!" All of a sudden, hands grabbed Odoyaka, and pulled him into the ground. Odoyaka was surprised, "A shadow clone!?!" Indo said, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Indo got up like he was never hurt, "A ninja must see through deception." Indo walked over to Odoyaka, who was buried. "With your Sharingan, that must be easy. But, the rest of us must improvise. Ninja Art: Chakra Scent!" Suddenly, from a nearby clump of trees, a flock of birds sped, heading directly for the scent now surrounding Indo, the scent of a rival flock. Indo looked around, "Those birds must be helpful...at least they DO SOMETHING!" Xutoy opened one eye, "Hmm? Do you want me to help?" Indo replied, "That would be helpful. Now, use the Third Eye." Indo used Shadow Style: Third Eye! Indo tryed to dodge the birds while Xutoy said an occasional, "Behind you!" "Behind you." Odayaka mimicked Zutoy as he appeared behind Indo with a kunai in hand, having used he distraction to unbury himself. Indo quickly swung his foot up, knocking the kunai out of Odoyaka’s hand. Indo did a flip over, dodging 3 birds and landed. Indo glared at Odoyaka and his birds, catching his breath. Xutoy flew onto Indo’s shoulder, “This is turning into one deadly training session if you ask me.” Indo replied, “I’m not asking you. This Shinobi knows the true traits of a ninja in training and is very skilled. This guy must have seen some action before.” Xutoy said, “Like you?” Indo chuckled, “Perhaps, but I can’t make any sudden conclusions yet.” As the scent faded, the birds flew back to the trees, and Odayaka looked at Indo. "Well, then, let's keep going until you can make some conclusions! Summoning Jutsu!" In a burst of smoke, a large, cobalt alligator appeared, teeth bared. "Savaging this one won't be possible, Gyrawani. I've heard of him before; he's the Slabia of Darkness. He could savage you better than you him. Try the other form." With a nod, the gator began exerting large amounts of chakra, and gathered himself into a human form. "I'm ready," said the being. Xutoy got surprised, "Well. I wonder how he knew that you were the Slabia?" Indo said in angered voice, "It's not as classfied as it used to be, Xutoy." Xutoy replied, "Well I guess that's true. I mean, you did turn back into it inside Konoha." Indo closed his eyes and said in an annoyed voice, “You know. You really need to be quiet, Xutoy.” Indo and did handsigns, "Now, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Gyrawani spoke, in a voice that seemed odd coming from a human body. "Water Style: Water Dragon Whip!" Above his head, a large orb of water formed, which began to spin rapidly. Water lashed out of it, countering most of the fire. However, some managed to get through, and gave Odayaka a burn on his arm. Indo dodged the water. Xutoy yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!", and a fireball collided with the water style attack. "So, that crow does have a use... Gyrawani!" The human/reptilian being produced a scaly shuriken from his cloak, and hurled it at Xutoy. Xutoy flew up, “Now it’s personal! Mengakyo Sharingan!” Xutoy activated a Mengakyo Sharingan and flew at the shuriken. Xutoy yelled, “Sarutahiko!”, and an invisible barrier hit the shuriken back at them. "Mangekyou Sharingan??" Gyrawani echoed Odayaka. The two of them dodged the shuriken, and ran at Indo together. Xutoy got tired. The jutsu took a lot out of him. Indo threw his sword at the middle of them, and did handsigns yelling, "Sword Throw, Shadow Clone Jutsu!", and the sword split in two and went at both of them. Odayaka was hit right on, but vanished in a puff of smoke; a shadow clone. Gyrawani waited until the sword was right in front of his chest, and then reappeared where his snout should be in crocodile form, as opposed to where he had been, at the tail, and threw another shuriken at Indo. Indo fell down to avoid Gyrawani's shuriken. Indo then spun his body around, his arms on the ground, and threw many kicks at Gyrawani's feet. Falling, Gyrawani reverted back to his crocodilian form, landing safely on his bruised feet. Wincing, he snapped at Indo. Indo jumped back, "Man, what are you? To able to revert to human form and animal form is truly remarkable." Category:Role-Play